Bombs Away!
by Skyward Princess of Time
Summary: On the way to Headstone Island with Medli, Link decides to take a little detour. WW, Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda. If I did… xD**

"**Bombs Away!" is rated K.**

* * *

_**Bombs Away!**_

_A Legend of Zelda Fanfiction_

Medli had flown over the ocean several times before, but this was different. The boat rocked smoothly with the flow of the sea. She inhaled deeply, enjoying the sea's salty smell. The light breeze was gentle on her face. With a small smile, Medli leaned down and gently let her fingers run through the cool water. As a Rito, usually flight was the number one mode of transportation. Occasionally, when she was a young girl, she traveled on human boats. Teacher would always scold her when she leaned out of the boat.

There was no one to scold her now. Medli was all grown up. Well, Link was here, but he seemed completely engrossed in a map of some sort. The boy's face was scrunched in concentration. Medli couldn't help but chuckle to herself. He always looked goofy. No one would know that he was actually an avid fighter.

Medli knew there was something different about Link. She may not remember everything about the Master Sword, but only a true hero could wield it. Link was a hero. Most people wouldn't believe a shrimpy little boy had the power to defeat all evil. Yet, Medli always knew. She knew from the moment she met him. It was why she asked for his help in Dragon Roost. It had nothing to do with his physical appearance. It wasn't that he wore the Hero of Time's outfit. It was his aura. She could almost feel the courage emanating from his very soul.

"Hey, Kingie, what's on the other side of Headstone Island?" Link asked suddenly.

"Kingie" was the name of Link's boat. Well, he was really called the King of Red Lions. Link told Medli that he never called the boat by his full name. Link said it was too long. With her newly awakened memories, Medli knew that the King of Red Lions was actually the King of Hyrule. She couldn't help but pity the boat. Here he was, a king desperately trying to save his land, forced to babysit a hyperactive little boy.

"Have you filled out that section of your Sea Chart?" The boat asked, although he already knew the answer.

"No," Link said with a frown. "That's why I'm asking you."

"Link, we've discussed this…"

Link crossed his arms over his chest. "I know, I know. I have to figure things out on my own. I'm the hero, after all. I get it. But please? Just this once?"

"Our destination is Headstone Island. Why would you inquire about the island beyond it now?"

Medli smiled, enjoying their little banter. They really did act like father and son.

"Because there's a treasure chart there," Link said simply.

Treasure. Of course.

The King of Red Lions turned around to face Link. "There is? And how would you know that?"

Link frowned, annoyed that the boat would dare question his judgment. "I just know. Call it a man's intuition."

"Link, we are in the middle of a very important mission," The King of Red Lions explained patiently. "After you successfully return the power to the Master Sword, perhaps we can take a small detour."

"Yeah, but then we have to sail all the way down here again," Link retorted. "Maybe it's a Piece of Heart! That could be the difference between my life and death, you know. Or Silver Rupees! Yeah, you always need more money…"

"How many rupees do you have right now?" Medli asked, raising her eyebrow slightly. She was almost afraid to ask.

"Uh, five-thousand, four hundred and sixty three," Link responded with a quick peek at his massive wallet. Medli was shocked that the little thing could carry that much. Wasn't that, you know, heavy?

"You don't need any more money," The sailboat replied curtly. "We'll go there after Headstone Island."

"But Kingie," Link insisted, climbing on the boat's neck and shaking it slightly. "Come on, please? Just this once? I won't ask again. Medli won't mind…"

Medli giggled. Her ancestor had waited hundreds of years. Surely another couple hours wouldn't hurt.

Besides, she didn't really want to go to Headstone Island. Sure, she knew it was her duty and she had to, but if she had her way, she'd stay here with Link forever. He was fun. He and the King of Red Lions were like family.

It was like her and Prince Komali.

_Prince Komali…_

Medli shook her head. "It's okay, King of Red Lions, I don't mind," she said. "Why don't we explore the island first?"

Medli could've sworn she heard the boat mutter something about children needing discipline, but he sighed in defeat.

"Okay, fine. But you only have a limited time to look for the treasure. Is that clear?"

"Clear!" Link said, hugging the boat and jumping back down. "Come on, let's go! The treasure awaits!"

If Medli didn't know any better, she would have thought Link was a pirate, not a hero.

* * *

"This is the island?" Medli asked.

It certainly didn't seem like one. Actually, it seemed more like a fortress. A strong stone wall surrounded a couple of cylindrical platforms in the middle. Medli shuddered. She had a bad feeling about this…

"Link," the King of Red Lions hissed warningly. "The area is swarming with enemies. We should turn back. We cannot put Medli in danger…"

Link wasn't paying attention. The young hero was already lowering the sail and raising the cannon. "Oh, come on. There's what, two measly ships? Two direct hits and those things are long dead." He looked directly into Medli's eyes and gave a large, toothy grin. "Don't worry. I'll protect you. I promise!"

"Medli, I would recommend seeking as much shelter as you can," the boat sighed.

A bomb whizzed by the small boat. Medli initially pulled back in fear, but steadied herself. She was a Sage. It was her duty to be strong and support the hero. Besides, this was nothing compared to the dungeon they were about to face. She wasn't the most confident in the world, but she would stay strong. It was her only option. Link would protect her. She nodded. That was right. He needed her support. She believed in him.

"Get 'em, Link!" She cried, clapping her hands.

Link grinned, closing one eye in concentration and letting a blast go.

"I would really recommend holding on," the King of Red Lions urged. "I don't think you realize that Link's aim is…"

The bomb landed about ten feet away from the opposing vessel.

"…putrid," the King of Red Lions finished.

Beads of sweat formed on Link's forehead. He rubbed his head, glancing back at Medli with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Did I ever tell you that my aim isn't that good?" He asked Medli sheepishly.

Okay. They were screwed. Medli sighed. Still, something inside her stirred. She believed in Link. Yeah, this would certainly be messy, but they would get through it. Medli sat down on the ledge of the boat. She'd sit and wait.

Link grimaced, letting another bomb fly. This time it missed about five paces to the right.

"Link, calm down and concentrate," the King of Red Lions instructed. "Close the gap just slightly and give yourself a straight shot."

"I'm trying," Link grit his teeth. "The slimy f-er always eludes me."

"Watch the pattern of the waves. The wave movement will affect your shot."

"Oi, ocean! Knock it off, will ya?" Link called.

Medli grinned. Despite the precarious situation, it was certainly an amusing sight. She had to wonder though, were all of his battles like this?

Knowing Link, probably.

Medli gasped. A bomb was headed straight for their little boat. One hit would definitely deal a lot of damage.

"Link!" she cried.

There was no way for Link to steer out of the way in time. Medli clung on to the edge, bracing herself for impact.

The bomb rocked the little vessel. Thankfully, aside for her racing heart, Medli was unharmed. The King of Red Lions also seemed to be intact. He was a heartier boat than Medli originally anticipated. There was virtually no damage. Medli smiled. That was a relief. She looked up, checking Link for injuries.

The space in front of the cannon was empty. Link was nowhere in sight. Medli gasped, eyes widening. Where was Link? Where did he go? "Link!" She cried desperately. Goddesses, no. This couldn't be happening. Link was the hero. He needed to save the world. She needed him to protect her when they traveled in Headstone Island. He was her friend…

A small cough alerted Medli to Link's presence. He was about five feet from the boat, head bobbing in the waves. The boy swam back and pulled himself up on the deck.

"I'm fine," Link panted. "The King of Red Lions should install seatbelts though."

"It's your fault for being so careless," the boat responded. "You know you go flying every time a bomb hits."

'Every time a bomb hits?' Clearly this wasn't a rare occurrence. Medli shuddered. She could only imagine how many times Link was ejected from the boat. He was certainly a hardy, stubborn little thing.

That was when Medli noticed that Link's right hand was red and swollen. That must have happened when the bomb hit the sailboat.

"Link...your hand," Medli spoke softly.

Link waved it off. "Oh, this is normal," he responded. "I usually have my hand on the cannon so it gets a little banged up whenever the boat is hit. I'm fine, really."

Medli was having none of it. She took out her handkerchief and began to wrap Link's hand. Link squirmed, trying to pull away.

"I'm fine," he insisted. "Really. This is nothing. I've had a lot worse."

Medli could only imagine what he'd been through. Surely he experienced many horrors and several aches and pains. His job couldn't be easy. He was only what, nine years old? He was a young little boy.

It was further proof that his courage was incredibly strong. Even now, nothing fazed him.

If only Medli could be that courageous too.

"Get down," Link said authoritatively. "We'll probably be hit a couple more times. You'll be fine as long as you keep a firm grip on the railing."

Link's voice was dramatically different than it was before. Instead of a playful, boyish tone, Link's voice was stern. His eyes were narrowed and focused. Medli could tell that he was concentrating. So this was Link's serious side.

This was his hero mode.

Another bomb slammed into the sailboat. Link cried out. Medli tried to grab him, but her arms weren't long enough. After a brief moment, Link was already pulling himself back into the boat. He once again steadied the cannon and fired in retaliation.

Medli noticed that his hand was even more swollen now.

As they went deeper into the fortress, the boat was bombarded by several sides. Time and time again the boat was hit, sending Link soaring. Without fail, he would quietly pull himself back up and continue where he left off. Nothing fazed him. After a while, Link stopped crying out whenever the boat was hit.

It was if he was used to it.

Link closed one of his eyes, exhaled slowly, and let one go. A bomb smashed into the final remaining cannon on the wall. A flash of light indicated that there was a treasure chest on top of a round platform.

Medli exhaled. Finally. The nightmare was over.

She couldn't help but be amazed. Sure, if Link was a good shot there would have been no issue, but Link's persistence was incredible. She knew that Link was in pain. He had to be. That didn't stop him. He kept trying. He didn't complain. He kept her safe. Yeah, he was hurting, but she wasn't. In his mind, that was the most important thing.

"Are you okay?" Medli asked timidly.

Link grinned. "Yep! Did you see that, Kingie? I totally took all of those cannons down!"

"You would have been more successful if you weren't knocked out of the boat twelve times," the King of Red Lions responded. "Honestly, Link. You must be more careful."

Link pouted. "It doesn't hurt at all, see?" He said, flexing his right hand. "So, can I go get the treasure?"

"That is why we're here, is it not?"

"Yay!" Link cried, pulling out an oversized leaf out of his pocket. "Stay here," he instructed to Medli. "I'll be right back."

Medli watched as he scampered across the top of the stone wall, changing the wind direction and delicately floating to the platform. He gave a cry of excitement. There was a treasure chart after all.

"Medli," the King of Red Lions asked in a low voice. "Which hand did he injure?"

Medli tore her eyes away from Link's amusing victory dance, looking directly at the King of Red Lions. That's right, he couldn't see Link most of the time. "His right hand. The one he used to work the cannon," she said, shuddering from the thought of Link's red, inflamed hand.

The boat groaned. "No wonder he's such a poor shot," he muttered.

"Pardon?" Medli asked.

"He's left-handed."

* * *

They were outside of Overlook Island. Link insisted on getting the treasure before entering Headstone Island. Medli was eager to see the treasure. Whatever it was, it better be worth the trouble. At this point, the King of Red Lions would do anything if it meant getting Link to pipe down.

"Here it comes," Link grinned. "It's coming, Medli…" His eyes were as large as dinner plates. He looked like a little child on his birthday. Medli couldn't help but giggle. The King of Red Lions even turned to watch as Link excitedly tore open the chest.

"What is it?" Medli asked expectantly.

"Uh," Link frowned at it. "Let's see…a Secrets Chart. It displays all the secrets on the islands. Cool!"

Well, that could come in handy. A pity that they wouldn't really need it right now, but Medli was happy for Link. That would certainly benefit him in his journey.

"Hey, Kingie, did you know that there's a secret cave on Horseshoe Island?"

"Yes," The boat responded. "You insisted on playing that game with the Deku ball, remember? That was at the end of the game."

"Oh," Link said. "Well, did you know that there's another secret cave on Cliff Plateau Islands?"

"Yes. You accidentally waltzed right into a line of thorns."

"Wait a minute," Link frowned. He pulled out his Sea Chart, observing it closely. "I've been to all of these islands. This reef was the only part of the sea that I hadn't explored yet."

What? Did they just go through all of that for nothing?

Medli narrowed her eyes. "So it's useless?"

"Pretty much," Link laughed sheepishly.

Medli wanted to tear up that worthless piece of paper immediately.

The king sighed. "Normally, this would be a very valuable tool," he said. "However, Link's attention span is very low. He always insists on exploring and searching for treasure instead of completing the important tasks."

Medli glared at Link.

"Sorry!" Link said. "I get bored easily."

Yep, he was definitely not your typical hero.

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! It's my first time writing in the Wind Waker universe. I don't know the characters and details as well, so I hope everything turned out okay. xD**

**This fic is dedicated to WolfenAmphithere. I'm having a lot of fun playing Wind Waker together and I hope you enjoy this one-shot!**

**This is based off an in-game experience, except originally happened in the Six-Eye Reef. I wanted Medli to be in it, so I changed it slightly. It all worked out, with the secrets chart and everything. Link's a little ADD… xD xD Sidequesting Main quest. xD **

**I hope you enjoyed this story! Please leave a review, it would make my day. :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
